Attractions
by JohnStang
Summary: What if Ned and Melinda's relationship started differently? What if they were attracted to each other? How would their story progress?


Author's notes

I thought up this story after seeing a complete lack of stories for this pairing. I thing authors tend to put too much emphasis of the regular pairs that they don't think of other possibilities. Come on and let your imagination roam authors. The world is full of possibilities if you only explore them.

Summary

What if Ned and Melinda's relationship started differently? What if they were attracted to each other? How would their story progress?

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of 'Ghost Whisperer'. Neither do I ever claim to.

**Attractions**

When Melinda Gordon first saw Ned Banks she thought of him as a bad kid. It did not help his image when she caught him stealing from her. Her opinion of him changed when she met his mother Delia. Then when she saw the ghost hanging around Ned she knew he was a good kid, it was that ghost that was causing the trouble. All this time however something remained a constant, there was something about Ned that intrigued her.

When Ned first saw Melinda he creamed his pants. Not because he was caught stealing from her but for he was seeing a truly beautiful woman that took his breath away. His teenage hormones, that rampaged his body, wanted to get to know her in a perverted way. This caused him to be truly sorry for stealing from her but had to save his pride at all cost.

This was not lost on Melinda. She knew the affect she sometimes had on small boys especially one such as Ned. Most of the time she ignored them, but Ned however intrigued her. She could have found another way to cross over the ghost that attached himself to Ned but she wanted to get closer to Ned. That is the reason she gave the tickets to Ned and no other reason. Melinda wanted reason to get to know Ned.

Delia Banks trusted her new friend Melinda. She was embarrassed when Ned was caught stealing from Melinda. She did not think anything of it when Melinda gave the tickets to Ned on the condition he helped her around the shop after school for 2 months to pay for them. The only problem she had arose from her disbelief of Melinda's ability to speak to the dead.

The first couple of weeks Ned were a little miffed at Melinda for forcing him to work there even though he kept creaming his pants every time he looked at Melinda. He was simply embarrassed at his reaction to the beauty before him. As time passed he got over his bodily reaction to her.

Melinda knew each and every time Ned creamed his pants. It did not embarrass her though. On the contrary she felt alive and young by his reactions. Lately she has been feeling depressed. She first started to feel this after crossing over Andrea, her best friend. Jim had tried to cheer her up but to no avail. Now she was becoming her old wonderful self and it is all because of Ned.

Jim liked Ned a lot. He took upon himself to be like a father to him. Delia was relieved with Jim's attention to her son. She could see an improvement already. Jim knew Ned did not know just what he did for Melinda. Without Melinda's knowledge, he told Ned all about Andrea and her depression after her death. He expressed to Ned his role in bringing Melinda out of the depression.

Ned was confused about Jim's revelation. He did not know what he was doing that caused an effect on Melinda. All he really done so far was cream in his pants whenever he saw her. Then he thought maybe she knew and got a kick out of it. He wondered if maybe he should pay here some compliments and see how that goes.

His first opportunity came one the first day of his third week at the shop. Melinda was working hard and it was hot. Just before Ned arrives at the shop, Melinda pulled her hair into two ponytails. This made her look a little younger. Ned noticed this and told her she looked younger with her hair like that.

When Ned paid Melinda that compliment it literally took her by surprise. She already knew he was a sweet young man but so far he had been kind of reserved around her mostly due to his body's hormonal reaction to her. Her heart fluttered with the compliment. For the rest of the day she felt like she was floating on air. Ned felt proud he had this kind of effect on Melinda.

Since then he came out of his shell and started paying her more and more compliments. With the compliments Melinda started to realize exactly what Ned like about her appearance and changed it to suit. This of course lead to more compliments which made each of them feels closer to each other in time. In time they moved on from Ned's compliments to playful banter between the two.

Delia was oblivious to the true nature Melinda's and Ned's relationship was progressing to. Jim however knew this went much deeper than normal. Normal men would be jealous at this point but not Jim. He knew the depth of Melinda's feelings for him therefore he was not worried. This relationship she had with Ned was good for Melinda in fact.

On Ned's 3rd and final month in the shop, Melinda started to panic a little. It was so subtle that no one but Ned noticed. To Melinda's relief he asked her about it when they were alone in the basement of the shop. She hugged Ned for the first time and told him she realized his time in the shop was nearing the end and he won't be able to come around as often. Each reveled in the touch of that hug. In fact they held each other tighter and tighter.

Ned loved the feeling of her breast against his chest. He loved the felling of their pelvises as they mashed together. Then to Ned's horror he got rock hard. However Melinda took it as another compliment. In fact this one was a huge complement. She became moist in return and her nipples hardened.

Ned pulled back and gazed into Melinda's. Her eyes mesmerized him. He started to apologize but Melinda shushed him. They kept gazing into each other eyes basking in their newfound feeling they were just now having for each other. Their faces came closer and closer. Her breath mixed with his. Just before their mouths were to meet however they heard the door open and close upstairs and Delia calling out for them.

Scared out of their wits they separated very quickly. Each knew that if Delia had not interrupted them they would be involved in a heated sensuous kiss right now. Both of them were slightly miffed about being interrupted and slightly guilty about what would have happened if they had not been interrupted.

Delia was at a loss as to why both Ned and Melinda is suddenly acting so strange around her. If she did not know any better she could have sworn she had almost walked into two teenagers being almost caught doing something naughty. Even if she dismissed it then Delia started to pay closer attention to the two of them and their interactions. In fact she needed to have a way to keep a better eye on them.

Strangely the solution came naturally as she started to use Melinda's computer more and more for her real estate ventures. And with Ned's time at the shop coming to an end leaving Melinda without help, both Delia and Melinda came to the same conclusion. Delia would work out of the shop as well as help Melinda from time to time. That way Melinda had greater access to Ned without raising suspicion and Delia can keep an eye on them.

Later they met privately in the park when both Delia and Jim would not suspect anything. They wanted to discuss what could have happened. Even though it would have been enjoyable they both respect the other family members too much to allow this relationship be a secret. They also realized they would probably not allow it at this time. They agreed to remain as close friends for the time being.

That is how things went for years. However there was lingering looks and teasing. They have spent time alone together over luncheons. Ned has even become quite the expert in the occults and ghostly apparitions just so he could help Melinda. In fact he became more knowledgeable than Professor Payne to Jim's relief.

At first they thought they had successfully hidden their true feelings from Delia and Jim but they knew. Delia conferred with Jim shortly after the first interruption where they almost kissed in the basement of the shop. Delia became very sure that is what would have happened if she not interrupted them. Jim confirmed for her that Melinda liked Ned and also told her he was not worried even if they did kiss.

He knew Melinda loved him with all her heart. He explained to Delia about Andrea and Mel's depression. Delia had noted a good change in Ned since knowing Melinda. In the end they agreed their relationship was good for each other. However they had concerns if indeed Ned and Melinda became romantically entangled. Both Jim and Delia were relieved when Ned and Mel's relationship seem to level out as very close friends.

Over the years, however, Jim and Delia's relationship became extremely close. It was only natural as they started to act as caregiver to Ned and Melinda's relationship. They had frequent luncheons alone together to confer on the progress of their perspective family members relationship with each other. Delia then started to eat appropriately and exercise more. Delia trimmed down greatly to almost mirror Melinda's shape. Delia was not gorgeous as Melinda but she was sexier. No matter how close Delia and Jim's relationship become they remain oblivious to it.

It was not oblivious to Ned and Melinda however. They noticed how close those two became. They even became aware as to why Delia and Jim got together in the first place. They noticed that Delia began to pay more attention to them after their almost kiss. When Delia trimmed up Ned and Melinda had a lengthy conversation. They knew already Jim knew their true feelings. It became clear that Delia suspected and then knew after she had a luncheon with Jim. They shared the knowledge of Ned and Melinda's true relationship in common.

Over time without realizing it they built on that common thing into a full blown relationship that only Ned and Melinda was aware of. Melinda soon realized that even though Jim loved her dearly his attention would go over to Delia whenever she was in the room. Melinda was nothing but piece of furniture whenever Delia was around. Delia's opinions soon mattered more to Jim than Melinda's over time.

One would think that Melinda would be jealous over this. Before Ned came along she would be. However since she now have Ned in her life now. And Jim is not jealous over him, she would not be jealous over Delia. As the years marched on, whenever the four go out it they would inevitably act as double dates as Jim and Delia being one couple and Ned and Melinda being the other.

Just two years after they met the Banks, Melinda took to sleeping in another room away from Jim. It all started as Melinda was always tired the evening after Jim would work late. It seems that he would accidentally wake her up each time. He does not mean to it just naturally happens when Melinda senses the pressure of Jim getting into bed.

Delia never noticed but Ned has. When he talked to Melinda about her frequent sleepiness she confided in him. Maybe she should not have but she did. Ned was the one to suggest the separate bed scenario which prompted Melinda to scold him. He was suggesting she NOT sleep with her husband. Ned never mentioned it to her again.

After two more weeks of sleepiness, Melinda began to think seriously about Ned's suggestion. That night she was finally able to cross another ghost but it had been difficult. When she got home, the answering machine had a message on it from Jim saying he would be late again that night so she should go to bed without him.

She was not looking forward to him waking her up. That is when she made up her mind. After taking a shower and a glass of wine, Melinda went into the guest room and fell asleep there. When Jim came home that to an empty bed he searched the house knowing she was there for her vehicle was in the driveway. Not seeing her in the usual locations he saw the door to the guest room was partially closed. Know it was usually wide open he checked inside it and found his wife sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb her Jim gently closed the guest bedroom door.

In the morning Jim had a conversation with Melinda. He was hurt his wife chose to sleep in another bedroom away from him. Melinda explained her reasons and Jim reminded to her that was the expected life of an EMT of his caliber. Melinda understood this but she still needed her sleep. Between the ghost and the store she was getting exhausted. It looked like they reached an impasse so it was lucky that one of Melinda's latest ghosts showed up needing her help.

Jim that particular day did not need to go into work. He had arranged the day off. His captain, realizing Jim was quite literally exhausted, approved it. Very tired EMTs can lead to deadly consequences. Jim had planned to spring a day trip up to a cabin for him and Melinda since Delia reported she was tired too. But that was ruined by this latest very small argument.

Last night Jim was hurt when he discovered Melinda had chosen to sleep in the guest room. A part of him understood why she would choose to do so. He always woke her up by accident no matter how careful he was not to do so when he would come in late. At the same time this women had told Jim to be sure always to wake her when he got home so Melinda could get her quality time with him. Also she worried about him. Jim was touched to hear this. Last night it seemed she could have cared less.

Melinda, however, felt bad all day. She felt like she had betrayed Jim by not sleeping with him last night. What was even worse is that she did not even discuss it with Jim first like they usually did. She instead decided to take Ned's suggestion. A person she KNEW had a crush on her. That also felt like a betrayal to Jim.

Delia noticed and tried to get her to talk but she did not want to talk to her. Jim called Delia and over the phone she could tell something was bothering him. She surmised they had a fight which was very unusual for them. Jim asked if Delia if she would meet him for lunch cause he needed help figuring something out. Now she had plans with Melinda but it was evident she was not getting anywhere with her so she quickly agreed.

Melinda overheard her side of the conversation and knew Delia just blew off their lunch plans. She felt a little hurt but she did pick up the clues that told her Delia was making was now meeting a guy who she was interested in. That made her happy until she realized something else. They were always together. Other than the times the four of them (Jim, Melinda, Ned, and Delia), she has not been anywhere to meet potential men. It was then she realized something that made her feel like she was punched hard in the gut. Delia was meeting her husband Jim for lunch to discuss the argument they had this morning.

Jim that BASTARD. Instead of talking it out with her he was going tell another woman all their troubles. She felt betrayed. At that time she realized how Jim must be feeling for she betrayed him. At that moment Melinda felt dirty.

Ned walked into the shop then looking for his Mom. One look at Melinda told him everything. He asked where his Mom. Melinda told him exactly where she was and began to cry. Ned quickly closed the shop up, then led Melinda to the back of the shop where and antique sofa was. He sat down and allowed Melinda to cuddle next to him. She cried in his arms as he hugged her while telling her it will be alright.

Across town in a secluded booth in a private restaurant a similar scene was happening as Jim confessed his guilt in arguing with Melinda. He even felt guilty of being here with Delia instead of Melinda talking with her and telling her his feelings. Delia knew how much Jim loved Melinda and encouraged him to talk to her tonight.

Back at the shop, Melinda had calmed down but she was still cuddling with Ned. Ned for his part was still hugging Melinda. He was enjoying this time with Melinda as much as she was. Melinda always enjoyed hugging Ned. He was a sweet young man and she knew he loved her. Right now she needed to feel his love more than anything.

Then she looked up at his face and wondered when he turned from the young boy who stole from her into this handsome man who loved her. He looked into her eyes, those eyes that made him fall in love with her. She looked into his eyes and saw what she knew all along that he loved her with all his heart.

Then they realized what they were about to do. They knew this time there won't be any interruption. Both Ned and Melinda turned away to contemplate this. Melinda would be betraying Jim once again. For Ned it was different, he did not want to hurt Melinda by doing something she might regret later. He apologized to her saying he did not want her to have any regrets.

The snapped Melinda out of her brief spell. Sure she was betraying Jim if she kissed Ned but she won't regret it. The true regret will be if she did NOT kiss Ned. With that thought she shushed Ned again like she did two years ago just before they were interrupted.

Surprised he gazed into Melinda's eyes. Ever since he knew Melinda he was able to read her eyes. These eyes that were looking into his right now told him she loved him. They also told him there will be no regrets. Then there was that smile of hers that melted his heart. To not kiss her at that moment would scar him for the rest of his life.

When their lips met it felt electrifying to both Ned and Melinda. As their kiss deepened both of their hearts were jumping for joy. For Ned he was kissing his dream girl. For Melinda she was being kissed by a man that was totally devoted to her. What about Jim you might ask - he was pouring his heart out to Delia at this moment. Hardly a man fully devoted to Melinda.

When they came up for air, Melinda found herself on her back on the couch with Ned on top of her. Both were panting heavily. As they were catching their individual breaths they gazed into each other's eyes. That moment this was a time of decision. Should they continue this romantic interlude to its logical conclusion or should they get their wits back about them.

Ned of course wanted to continue but not if Melinda did not want to. He respected women too much to be forceful under these circumstances. Yet he also knew how to convince them they wanted what he wanted. However he truly wanted Melinda freely without any undue influence from him.

The real question was she ready to go further in her relationship with Ned. She was about to kiss him again and continue their interlude when a light glittered off her engagement ring. In her heart she knew she was not ready. Jim is a loving man and she knew this would kill him when he finds out. No she hurt enough last night. She could not bring herself to hurt him anymore. As it is she was sure he would be hurt if he EVER finds out she kissed with Ned for about 10 minutes.

With great reluctance she pushed Ned off her and apologized to him while saying she was not yet ready. Ned for his part understood. He got up and went to the door. Just before he left Ned looked back at Melinda with an expression that Melinda took correctly as a question if she had any regrets. The smile she gave Ned told him she had no regrets.

On the way out of the shop, Ned passed his Mom Delia. Delia was coming back from her lunch with Jim. She noticed her son was extremely happy and had an extra spring in his step. Must be a girl Delia thought. After entering the shop she then noticed the expression on Melinda's face. An expression like she was the preverbal cat that at the canary. As realization hit her, she turned to look back at her leaving son then back to Melinda with a Gotcha smile on her face. Melinda's cheeks turned red literally knowing she got caught by Ned's Mother. The rest of the day was somewhat awkward for her. Luckily she had to leave early due to ghostly reasons.

After Melinda successfully crossed the ghost over, she went home and was surprised that Jim had cooked her favorite meal. After eating they had a nice long talk. They came to the conclusion, even though they still cared for each other, both of them had started to care for other people more. Melinda wanted to confess to Jim that she had kissed Ned but was surprised herself when Jim told her he already knew she did before she could. Melinda thought Delia called him but Jim said it written all over her face. Melinda laughed knowing Jim could always know what was going on with her without her saying a word, just like Ned could. It was that night they decided that Melinda should move into the other bedroom. They were now separated even though she would stay in the house.

They next day at the shop Melinda told Delia about the agreement Jim and her reached about their marriage. This morning Jim and Melinda went a step further and agreed they can pursue relationships with other people as long as sex was not involved. They agreed if one of them has sex with another then they would officially dissolve their marriage. They still cared for each other and just maybe this was brief phase they had to work out of their system before getting their marriage back on track.

A worried Delia quickly locked up the shop and took Melinda's hand in hers and led her to that same couch in the back of the shop for a heart to heart. Melinda cheeks burned as she thought of the lips to lips discussion she had with Ned just the day before on that very couch. Delia noticed the shade of her cheeks and mentioned she must be thinking about the memories she made with Ned on this couch just yesterday.

A scared Melinda tried to deny that accusation. Then she noticed Delia was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Melinda knew she was caught so she simply nodded and flashed Delia with an 'ok you caught me' look. This whole situation made Melinda embarrassed as if she was being scolded by her mother. Well Delia was about 10 years older than Melinda. In truth Delia was closer in age to Jim than Melinda was. Jim was about 11 years older than Melinda. In fact Melinda was closer in age to Ned than she was to Jim. She was only 10 years older than Ned.

Delia reassured her that she was more than ok with Melinda's relationship with her son as long as they did not get too serious until he reached the age of 18 just 2 short years from then. Melinda in her sly smile said Delia better not get serious with Jim until then likewise. Delia was about to object on the basis that they were all adults but wisely chosen not to. Delia relented stating she will keep her growing relationship with Jim in check until Melinda was cleared to have a full relationship with Ned.

From that point on Melinda no longer hid her feelings for Ned. At first Jim was a little upset but Melinda pointed out he liked Delia and for that she was genuinely happy for them both. Delia did slim down and was a preverbal sexpot now. And Jim came out of his slight depression that Melinda caused by sleeping in the other room. Jim relented and told her he already knew about her and Ned. It was fine by him now.

At first Melinda received a lot of flack about this relationship from the community. Receiving a lot of flack was not anything new to Melinda. She received a lot of flak from unbelievers of her ability to see and hear ghost. She just dealt with it. Ned on the other hand was like a god to his peers. It seems a lot of teenagers wanted to hit on Melinda. In fact a lot did when they found out Ned was dating Melinda. After all if she liked younger men then they thought she would like someone better than Ned.

She casually shot them all down much to the relief of the high school girls. They were beginning to think Melinda was a slut but it appears she was only interested in Ned. In time the teenage bunch thought of Melinda as another one of their click.

Especially since she started to dress more like them. Originally she wanted to dress in a way that would please Ned. However he liked her best in styles more befitting a teenage girl. Typical she thought. As luck would have it (and bad luck too) three of the most popular girls in Ned's school was killed recently. Before Melinda helped them crossover she asked them for a favor - a makeover in teenage styles. They knew of Ned and heir's relationship so they reluctantly agreed.

Now she looked like a teenager again. This had a side effect of not being taken seriously at her shop so now Delia was the figurehead of the shop and she played her assistant. She was a little upset of this at first since she knew more about running an antique store than Delia. But in time she got used to it. Delia picked up the tricks of the trade very quickly.

Years passed by as Melinda officially were accepted as Ned's girlfriend by everyone. He turned 18 midway in his senior year and the Senior Prom was vastly approaching. Over a very romantic dinner Ned asked Melinda to be his date for the Prom. Melinda went still. For Ned it was a simple question that had only a simple question. For Melinda, however, this was not a simple question.

Her answer would spell the end of one of her relationships. She knew most Prom Dates usually ended up in full blown sex. Melinda knew Ned understood this and probably would make the appropriate plans. What Ned did not know is the agreement she had with Jim about staying married to him. No consummating her relationship with Ned. If she told Jim she was going to be Ned's date for the Prom then Jim might start divorce proceedings thinking the same way she was. Most Prom Dates have sex with their Dates on Prom night.

Ned saw the look of concern and apprehension on Melinda's face. "Just forget about it, Mel. I'm sorry I asked you. I don't think I want to go anyway."

Melinda heart skipped a beat. She exclaimed angrily, "I did not say NO, NED BANKS." The she whispered, "This is just not a simple question for me. My answer will have a major effect in my life. I need time to think. Can I give you my answer in a few days, Please?"

Ned noticed that Melinda looked at her wedding and engagement rings as she asked him that. It then hit him what she meant all at once. She was still married on paper to Jim. This Prom Date will probably change that. He felt bad for Melinda but still he wanted this date. He then decided if she did go with him he will stand by her forever. "Take all the time you need and I do love you Melinda Gordon with all my heart."

When Melinda to the shop the next day, she was very despondent. Delia noticed this and asked Melinda only one question - Did Ned ask her? Melinda simply nodded. Delia understood for Jim a short time ago told her about the agreement he and Melinda had about staying married. He told this to Delia this right after she told Jim of Ned's upcoming Prom. They both knew he would ask Melinda and them both knew what was expected to come out of this date.

When Melinda got home she took one look into Jim's eyes and knew he knew what Ned asked her. "Did Delia call you?" she asked.

"No! Ned came to the station as I was preparing the truck two days ago and asked me if he can ask you to his prom." Jim paused to let the shocked Melinda absorb it before continuing. "I was a little irritated to say the least. I told him I have to think about it. I knew of your already planed date with him last night and realized he wanted to ask you then. I told him I would give him his answer yesterday mooring which I did."

Jim had paused again to let Melinda absorb everything. She needed not ask what his answer was for Ned would not have asked her if Jim had said no. The only question worth asking was, "Why?"

"Because as much as I still love you this four way relationship we have the Banks has to be resolved one way or the other. And while You, Delia, and I fully know about the agreement reached concerning our marriage we can all know Ned does not. We all know what Ned expects to do with you on Prom Night. Delia even checked his computers history logs on his computer and found out he has prepaid room reservations for a suite at an exclusive inn catering to couples the weekend of the prom." Melinda smiled at this bit of news, 'how sweet' she thought.

Jim stops to take in that smile. She always looked especially beautiful when she smiled. Then he continued, "I don't care one way or other if you go or not. In fact I say go cause I know you both will enjoy it. Now I do care how you come back. If you come back as lovers then I expect you to move out of this house within the week but if you two come back as despondent friends then we will try to get our marriage back on track by not having anymore to with the Banks and going to counseling. Now if you excuse me I have to get to the station."

"WHAT? I thought you had the night off,' exclaimed Melinda.

"I did but I traded shifts with people so I can work a quad starting in one hour with 3 hours rest in between for sleep."

"You arranged this so I have you won't see me until after I gave Ned my decision."

"Correct. Just cause I don't care if you date Ned does not mean I have to like what he expects to get out of that particular date."

With that he was out the door and into his truck heading to the station. Melinda had to sit down to process and digest all this information. What Jim failed to mention is over the years the sexual tension slowly rose between her and Ned. It started all those years back when she almost kissed Ned into the back of the shop shortly after they first met.

That day Melinda felt Ned's hard package as they were hugging. It felt huge for his age, comparable to Jim's. She was so flattered her nipples hardened in response. Ned was not dumb. He may have been a virgin then but he knew enough to know Melinda felt his package and became excited cause of it. For weeks afterwards they would blush whenever they looked at each other. Then they graduated to glancing at their attributes before blushing. Months passed before the sexual innuendos started. Neither remembers who started it. What mattered is neither put a stop to it but rather kept it going.

Everything seemed to come to head that fateful day they kissed. Or at least they thought they did. That day they stopped hiding their secret relationship and brought it out into the open. That day however brought the agreement between Melinda and Jim over the state of their marriage. Jim thought this might put a halt to their (Ned and Melinda) relationship of at least slow it down. He knew at this rate they would probably have sex within a week. Jim was right on the money too.

The agreement did greatly slow things down especially since Delia practically threatened Melinda NOT to have sex with her son. Delia did say she was ok with Melinda and Ned's relationship. But the way she said it told Melinda that if she tried to have sex with Ned Delia would have Melinda arrested to statutory rape. Melinda only brought up the Jim and Delia relationship to try to save face.

That was two years ago. Since then the sexual tension between the two intensified. Jim has been the recipient of many trysts since then so that Melinda can try to cool down from being with Ned. And Ned, with Melinda's help and blessing, has had sex with a number of teenage girls since then. His thoughts wile having sex with these girls would always be on Melinda. All of the girls marveled over Ned but sadly they knew his heart belonged to another so there were no repeats customers but tons of good referrals.

Now the sexual tension is so great between them that it is only a matter of time till they did consummate their relationship. Both Ned and Melinda knew it. Hell even Delia knew it. Jim was not fooling anyone with his statement. He knew Melinda would go with Ned as his date to his Prom and he knows they will return from that date as lovers.

After Jim left she thought about the entire situation. Melinda noticed she was not crying as she should be. Instead she was excited about the possible outcome of being Ned's date to the prom. Why she was even wet between the legs, a true first for her. Jim talked as if Melinda had a choice but in truth there was no choice for there was only the inevitable.

She was shaking with lust as she called Ned and said yes to his Prom Date proposal. Ned exclaimed over the phone out of Joy. This made Melinda laugh. When Ned calmed down she asked to speak to Delia. Delia overheard her son yell and told Melinda over the phone she knew she said yes. Melinda did not have to confirm that.

She did ask Delia to help he find an apartment. Delia was ahead of her with five prospects and she had cleared the next day calender to show them to Melinda. Melinda chuckled and simply stated she had a suspicion Delia Knew everything that went down between her and Jim. Delia confirmed that she knew Jim was going to ask Melinda to move out.

Melinda then asked something that Ned forgot to tell her - when was the Prom? Delia looked at her son sternly and said on this Friday, four days from then. Melinda got pissed when she heard that and asked to be put on speaker phone so both Ned and Delia can hear. She then proceeded to call Ned a dumbass for not asking her sooner. Delia said she tried to get him to ask sooner to which Melinda called him stupid for not taking good advice. Poor Ned was confused by now. Delia had taken the liberty of producing a list of things a girl has to do in order to prepare for such an occasion. Delia told Melinda about the list as Ned was reading it.

After reading the list Ned told Melinda he was so sorry for his insensitivity. Melinda yelled he was on notice and he better have a limo reserved for the evening. Ned chuckled and said he did.

This development surprised Melinda as she wanted to put Ned on the defensive. Then she remembered something that Jim had said earlier. "Ned?"

"Yes," he gulped not liked the sly tone in Melinda's voice suddenly.

"When were you going to tell me about the weekend getaway you planned for us? hhhmmmm...After the Prom perhaps when all I would have to wear was a Prom Dress all weekend long." Ned got extremely red faced at the implications of what she said. And he answered in his mind yes. Delia laughed at her son's apparent embarrassment.

Suddenly Ned grinned. "Well to be honest Melinda, I figured we would not need any clothes. I thought we be doing so much extracurricular activities we would not even think about clothes." At that moment Delia could not have been more proud of her son.

On the other end of the phone Melinda was so shocked by what Ned said she was stupid for a second. And to top all that her cheeks were burning red hot from imagining the implications of his words. "Delia?"

"Yes Melinda?" Melinda did not need to have special powers to know her best friend had a wicked grin then.

"I can rely on your help to get ready these events right?" Melinda asked sheepishly.

"Maybe! It depends on how kinky you and Ned want these events to be. See you tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp." Delia hung the phone up on a very shocked Melinda and grabbed the list from her equally shocked son. Sighing she decided to go to bed early.

The next day was very busy for Melinda for she got a lot done. She got an apartment that was literally walking distance from the shop. She even had the couch that was still in the shop put in her apartment. After she made out with Ned the first time she could not bring herself to sell it. She moved her belongings out of Jim's house and into her new apartment. Melinda was careful not to take anything that belonged to Jim before they married. She did take the furniture that was hers before they married.

After the Move she sighed knowing she needed a few other major pieces of furniture. Melinda did not want to take from the shop too much. This meant she needed to buy some things. Which meant she needed major money. She needed to talk to Jim about switching the bank assets around in a division they would both agree upon. Since they both made about the same she was thinking about an equal split with them keeping their own retirement money. She called Jim and he agreed to meet her for lunch the next day.

She found the perfect dress for the prom. It too was in the shop. With the dress was all the necessary accessories along with a ghost...sigh. Turns out all the ghost wanted was someone to wear the dress again on a night of true love. Upon telling the ghost she and Ned's story the ghost automatically crossed over.

That night Melinda checked herself into a cheap motel. Unfortunately she needed a bed for the apartment. Staying at Jim's house felt wrong even if it was her home at one time. Delia offered but Melinda felt weird staying under the same roof as her new boyfriend and his Mom who happened to be her best friend. No a motel was best even though she felt it was a punishment for doing something wrong. Even so she did not get much rest...pesky ghost would not leave her alone...sigh.

The next day at lunch with Jim went smoother than she expected. Melinda gave Jim back his key to the house. She started to discuss the Bank assets but Jim stopped her and produced some paperwork. Jim had gone to the bank that morning and had everything already set up. It was an even split like she hoped for. Then Jim did something that surprised her further.

He produced a prepaid visa card with a limit of $10,000.00. Melinda was confused. He said Delia called after she did and told him of the apartment. The bank manager said it would take 10 days to get new debit cards but he arranged for 2 of these cards for both of them so they can live off them. Jim's card was at a much lesser amount. Melinda's card was much higher for she might need to get some furniture and stuff. It was his last parting gift for her.

Melinda then detailed what she took from the house and what she did not take. Jim listened intently but at the end said he already been by the house and said everything was fine. She was about to get up and leave when she remembered something. Carefully she took off her wedding and engagement rings and gave them back to Jim. The engagement ring alone was a one of a kind Clancy family heirloom. It would not be right for her to keep it. Even if it was not an heirloom it was meant to be a symbol of her fidelity given to her by Jim. To keep it under these circumstances would be wrong.

Jim sat down again and asked Melinda to do the same. He explained he planned to ask Delia to marry him after their divorce becomes final. He said he felt uncomfortable giving Delia the ring for obvious reasons. Then he laid down a shocker Melinda did not know, He was sterile. Years ago he was involved in a severe accident that left him like that. If Ned ever plans to pop the question of marriage then he will gladly let him have the ring.

Melinda would have been touched if she was not so pissed at the moment. She got up and slapped the hell out of Jim causing him to be knocked to the floor of the cafe. "YOU BASTARD! You knew how much I wanted children over the years and you did not even bother to tell me about your condition." She screamed angrily. Melinda then stomped out of the cafe as everyone turned disapproving stares back at Jim as he was reduced to a crying mess by his soon to be ex.

Melinda called Delia and they went on a shopping spree. They went to a furniture store whose owner had a deceased wife Melinda crossed over. Melinda was able to arrange to have the furniture delivered the next day. Then they went to a home improvement store and bought cans of paint. Ned and a few guys from the school are going to paint her apartment that night and Ned is going to oversee the delivery of all the furniture. Melinda drew up a sketch for him of where each piece she bought will go.

Melinda herself could not be fore it was the day of the Prom. She was lucky to be friends with the owner of the beauty shop. Melinda was able to get a last minute early morning appt. By the time she left it was she had the works and about 6 hours had passed. She went straight to the shop where Delia was waiting on her. She was just barely ready when Ned pulled up in front of the shop with the Limo.

When Ned saw Melinda walk out of the shop his heart stopped literally. She was so beautiful. He was afraid to breathe in case she would disappear. At that moment he knew he was the luckiest man on earth.

When Melinda saw Ned Standing stiffly by the Limo she was reminded briefly of the kid she met years ago that would cream his pants every time he saw her. It was nice that she still had that affect on him.

At that moment she truly noticed how much he changed. He used to be shorter than her. Now he towered above her, something she liked. He used to be a skinny lanky kid. Now due to his workouts he was strong and well defined. He used to be indulgent and impudent, always challenging authority. Now his manners are impeccable and his presence really exudes authority. He used to be ignorant and said stupid things all the time. Now he is not only the valedictorian but also everyone hangs on his every breath as if it was made of pure gold. Melinda knew she affected these changes in Ned for he wanted to be a better man for her which was so sweet. Sure he sometimes did stupid things still but those just added to his many charms.

When they reached the site of the Prom, Melinda could not believe it. The senior class had rent out the main ballroom of the biggest hotel nearby. They spared no expense to make this one of the fanciest Proms ever. It was more like a King's and Queen's Ball that a high school Prom. Then she remembered Ned was on the Prom committee. She also remembered telling Ned six months ago that she would love to go to such a ball someday herself. He must have relayed that to the committee that went on that idea and ran with it. No wonder there was so many senior class fund raisers lately. They wanted to pay for this Prom.

When Ned and Melinda reached the ballroom everyone treated them as an accepted couple including the chaperones. That is a big far cry from when they first were found out by the masses. They treated Melinda as if she was dirt. Over time they saw the positive affect Melinda had on Ned and calmed down. They even saw that she was not abusive towards him in any way. They even knew Melinda encouraged Ned to date girls his own age. When the girl's one at a time told everyone his heart belonged to Melinda they finally accepted them as a true couple.

Melinda felt as if she was floating on air all thru the evening. Ned had been treating her as if she was his Queen. Melinda loved being in his arms as they danced. Jim was not much of a dancer but Ned became an adept dancer just so he can dance with Melinda. This fact filled Melinda full of pride as they danced. She was also filling up with lust as she felt Ned's huge member as they danced.

Melinda was happy and surprised as it was announce she was chosen unanimously as the Prom Queen. When Ned was announced as Prom King her heart jumped for joy and pride. The sexual tension between them grew so great that half thru the King and Queen's dance they had to excuse themselves for they had to leave to answer a very important call of the wild. Everyone chuckled as they knew what Ned and Melinda would be doing very soon as they raced hand in hand to the Limo.

As the limo pulled away from the Prom, Melinda and Ned had already steamed up the back windows. They did not have sex yet but they could not keep their hands off each other. Ned had to ask the driver to hurry as the trip to the Inn was to take thirty minutes normally. When the driver noticed how hot they were for each other he quickly put up the privacy screen and stepped on the accelerator. He made the trip in only 15 minutes which was a new record for anyone.

As soon as they were in their suite Melinda grabbed one of her bags and escaped into the bedroom bath. She had to carefully hang the dress back up plus she had a surprise for her new man. Ned carefully gave the Bell Boy a generous tip and began to shed his tux and carefully hung it up.

Once down to his under wear Ned quickly made himself ejaculate into tissues so he can last longer with Melinda. He learned that trick on his own on one of his 'dates' Melinda helped him get. He need not have bothered though because once he saw Melinda right after she came out the bathroom he creamed his shorts.

Melinda came out wearing a low-cut black negligee. It stopped just under her pelvis. It nicely conceals her private area while she was standing. However if she sat...you get the picture. Her nice long legs were encasing in black nylons that went up to the mid thighs. Her fabulous long hair was undone and frames her upper body. She looked like a wet dream to Ned but she was real.

Ned was not frozen this time. Quickly he grabbed that goddess and lifted her off the floor. She laughed into the kiss he gave her before depositing her on the bed.

Two days later they finally crawled out of bed. Ned was right Melinda thought. She needed not brought any clothes with her for they never left the room or rather the bed all weekend long aside from the occasional shared showers and getting the room service. They had years of pent up feelings that they quite literally tried to catch up on all weekend long. When they left Melinda could barely walk but she was very dreamy for a while.

Monday morning she met up with Jim at a cafe for coffee early morning. One look at her told him everything. She looked radiant, happier than he seen her in a while. As Melinda sat down he produced a manila envelope. Melinda knew what they were, divorce papers. Not wanting a fight over the obvious she signed them and handed them back.

Six Months later the divorce was final and not a moment too soon for she was six months pregnant. The week after the divorce was final Melinda and Ned quickly got married. Three months later Melinda gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who had incredible powers. Ned and Melinda named that boy Aiden.

The End?

Author's Notes:

I received so few reviews on this story it makes me wonder why I even bothered writing it. I know people are reading it, they are just not writing any reviews.

If you are now reading this now, do me a favor and type up review of the story. Even If you hated it please let me know. Bad reviews are better than no reviews.

Thanks!


End file.
